Pretty Woman
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Drake has done it again. He has gotten himself in trouble. This time with a fortuneteller. What strange and unusual things will happen to him now.
1. Default Chapter

Pretty Woman

(AN: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap1 Fortune Teller

Slowly Drake strolled carelessly in the mall. He didn't know why he was in the mall in the first place. A blaring sound came from a music store Drake walked by. He began to think about what had happened twenty minutes ago, so he could remember why he was at the mall.

**Flash Back**

Drake sat on the couch strumming on his guitar. He didn't bother to acknowledge Josh's presents. Carefully Josh placed himself down next to his brother Drake. Waiting patiently he watched Drake play his guitar.

" What?" Drake asked.

" Oh, nothing I was just admiring your great guitar playing ability," Josh grinned.

" Why thank you…wait a minute. What do you want?" Drake questioned eyeing Josh suspiciously.

" Nothing I am just saying you are a very talented human being," Josh stated.

Suspiciously Drake looked at Josh. He didn't believe Josh was just giving him a compliment. He suspected there was a lot more behind the nice words. Usually when Josh gave him a nice compliment it meant " Come on, Drake, let's go do something really stupid that will embarrass you." No way was he going to do something stupid.

" Josh, I am going to the mall," Drake announced.

" How about I go with you," Josh offered. " We could probably find something fun to do together."

" Your idea of fun is joining a book club," Drake mumbled.

" I thought you liked book club," Josh spoke.

" A bunch of nerds reading is, so much fun," Drake lied. " Tell mom I'll be home at 7:00."

**End Flashback**

Abruptly Drake stopped in front of a sign that read fortunes for five dollars. Shrugging he stepped inside the large tent. Inside smelled like burning leaves mixed with cheap perfume. There were rose-colored cushions on the floor, and the table was mint green. Plopping down on a cushion Drake waited for the fortuneteller to show.

" Drake," a raspy voice called.

" Huh? Who said that?" he hollered.

" Me, Madame Mist," she introduced.

A lady entered the tent. She was wearing a long sapphire colored dress. Her black frizzy hair went down her back. Madame Mist's voice didn't match her at all. Drake was imagining an old woman with no teeth or something like that. But the person he saw in front of him was about a 30-year-old lady with all her teeth.

" So, you want your fortune told?" she asked.

" Yes," Drake replied. " I probably am going to grow up to be a famous guitarist, and have a huge mansion with lots of butlers and maids waiting to serve. And I will probably drive down the road in my red no make that green sports car."

" We will be seeing about that," she commented sitting on the cushion in front of Drake.

Madame Mist placed her hands on the crystal ball. She nodded occasionally, and sometimes even grumbled a few words. This bothered Drake, so he coughed to get her attention.

" Drake," she began. " You will become a famous guitarist. Yes you will have a mansion, servants, and a attractive wife."

" Sweet," he smiled.

" But, you will die from a new disease after your sixth performance at the age of 29," she sadly stated.

" Twenty nine!" Drake stammered. " But that isn't even up to the age of thirty."

" Exactly," she nodded.

" No, that can't be your probably reading that wrong," Drake assumed looking at the sphere. " There is nothing on the crystal ball your lying. You were making everything up. You're nothing, but a dirty liar."

" Madame Mist doesn't lie!" she argued. " She tells the truth."

" The crystal ball is probably plugged in somewhere," Drake accused looking under the table.

" No it isn't you fool,"

Drake searched under the table for a long cord, but didn't find one. Grinning he guessed it was powered on batteries. Getting up he glared at the lady then stepped out of the tent without paying the five dollar fee.

" You will pay for accusing me of lying," She babbled. " I call upon the power and strength of the world to curse you."

" Yeah whatever," Drake laughed. " Could you also call upon the power of the world to get me a date to the dance."

" Oh, so you are a ladies man," she cackled. " Fine you will become the thing you love the most."

Ignoring the woman Drake left the mall chuckling to himself. Arriving at home ten minutes after seven he received a stern talk from his mom. After dinner he headed upstairs to his room where he played his guitar.

" How was the mall?" Josh asked.

" It was okay," Drake responded. " Except there was a crazy woman who thought she was a fortune teller."

" And," Josh asked suddenly interested.

" She kept blabbing about curses and crap like that. Can you believe her? I mean just because I called her a liar, which she was. She starts yelling at me. With all the power in the world I shall curse you. Isn't that a load of crap?"

Josh frowned at his brother. He had read in a book that you shouldn't make a fortuneteller mad because if you did you would be cursed forever, and ever.

" Drake, I read…

" Oh great don't tell me you believe that crap," Drake grunted.

" It isn't completely a load of crap." Josh remarked. " Not all fortunetellers are fake. Once I asked…

" Josh, spare me," Drake stuck his hand out.

" Oh Drake," Megan called. " I need help with my homework."

" Do it yourself," Drake yelled.

Megan began to speak again, but Drake got off the couch and closed the door in her face. With a loud growl Megan went to yell for her mom. Drake whispered the word "kids" then returned to the couch.

" Listen here, Drake," Josh ordered. " The young teenage boy stomped off. He was angry with the fortuneteller for telling him he was not going to be anything when he grew up. This is the part that concerns you Drake. The next morning the boy woke up looking like a goat."

" Josh, that is a book," Drake barked. " Probably fiction."

" No, it is a true story," Josh answered.

Drake turned away from his brother and went back to playing his guitar. Josh wasn't making any sense, so there wasn't a reason why he had to listen.

" Boys! Time for bed!" their mom demanded.

The lights were turned off and Drake and Josh went to bed.

* * *

End of chapter one. Please review. 


	2. Not a boy but not yet a man

Pretty Woman

(AN: Here is another chapter.)

Chap2 Not a boy, but not yet a man.

Drake turned in his bed restlessly. A loud beeping sound filled the room. Groaning he climbed out of bed. Glancing around he figured Josh was already downstairs. Josh was a morning person, but Drake wasn't. Trudging to the bathroom Drake began to brush his teeth. He picked up a pair of jeans and a shirt and placed them on. Strangely his pants wouldn't fit, so he wore a belt.

Finally he looked in the mirror to comb his hair. Instead of seeing a handsome boy he saw a beautiful young woman. Wait a minute a woman? Drake rubbed his eyes to make sure what he saw was true. Long brown glistening hair fell onto his shoulders. He had a smaller body shape. Most people would have screamed if they saw that, but he didn't he remained calm. He actually looked hot. Wait a minute that sounded wrong.

He was going to call Josh, but then decided against it. So he went to the one person he wouldn't have dreamed of going to.

" Megan," Drake called cringing at his high-pitched voice.

" Yes, mom," she replied. " I am ready for… wait who are you? And how do you know my name."

" It's me, Drake," he smiled.

Meghan let out a loud laugh. Tears fell from her eyes, and she even fell out of her chair.

" You, Drake,"

" I am," he frowned. " I don't know what happened. I went to sleep last night then I woke up looking like a girlfriend."

" Does the correction center know you're here?" Megan eyed the girl.

"No, I mean I don't go to a correction center," he roared.

" Whoa don't get mad,"

" I am Drake, and I have annoying sister name Megan, a brother named Josh. A….

" Is this going somewhere because I have to go to school?"

Drake leaned over and whispered something in Megan's ear. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the strange girl.

" Drake?" she hesitated.

" In the flesh," he smiled.

" Well, this is interesting," she grinned. " Come with me."

They entered their mom's room. Then they headed to the closet. Megan rummaged through the different clothes. She then pulled out a blue short sleeves shirt, and a jeans skirt. Drake gave Megan an unsure look.

" What is wrong with what I am wearing now?" Drake asked.

" You look like a boy," She said matter of factly.

" That isn't what I want to look like?"

" No, you're a girl now, Drake," she glared.

Drake got changed into his clothes. Afterwards the two girls tip toed downstairs.

" Meghan, who is your friend?" their mom called.

" Uh well," Drake stuttered.

" Her name is, Marcy,"

" Marcy?"

" Go along with it," she muttered.

" Oh yeah I am, Megan's friend," he grinned.

Drake's mom gave the girl a long stare then smiled.

" You look to old to go to Megan's school," she remarked.

" I am in high school," he answered.

" You should know, Josh and Drake then," Audrey said. " Drake! Josh! Come meet Megan's new friend."

Josh rushed over when his mom called him, but Drake was nowhere to be found.

" Where's Drake?" she asked.

" He is probably upstairs combing his hair a thousand times," Josh sighed.

" I only comb my hair a hundred times," Drake mumbled.

Audrey called for Drake louder hoping he would rush downstairs, but he didn't.

" Drake, went to school already," Megan piped up.

" Oh, well I guess you are going to have to meet, Drake, at school," she frowned.

Everyone climbed into the car, so they could get to school. On the way Megan turned to Drake.

" Now, Drake, I think everything will be okay at school if you act like a girl as much as possible," she advised.

" Do I have to go into the girl's bathroom?" Drake asked her.

" No, you can use the boy's bathroom," Megan rolled her eyes.

" Whew, I thought I had to…

" Of course you have to use the girl's restroom idiot!" she screamed receiving a stare from her mom. " I mean of course I will be your friend forever silly."

Megan's mom turned around when she was pleased with what she heard. Drake felt, so uncomfortable. He wished he wasn't a girl. After Megan was dropped off it was only Drake, and his mom and brother.

" So, Marcy, you never told us your last name," she beamed.

" Um it is…

A sign passed by that read fifty miles. A small grin crawled onto Drake's face.

" Fifty miles," he stated.

" Huh?"

" My last name is fifty miles," he proudly remarked.

" Marcy Fifty Miles," Audrey spoke. " Interesting last name. It is almost like you took it off a speed limit sign."

" That would be funny wouldn't it?" Drake laughed.

" Well, this is where I let you both off. Have a nice day," she grinned.

Drake stepped down onto the pavement and soon all eyes were on him. It was most of the boys who were staring.

" What are they looking at?" she asked. (AN: Drake is a girl now so I will call him a she. Also I will call him Marcy.)

" You," Josh relied. " You're quite a looker."

" I am?" she smiled.

" Yeah," Josh grinned.

Once they entered the school building Josh went to his locker to put his belongings away. Marcy watched Josh patiently.

" Hello," a deep voice bellowed. " Did it hurt?"

" What?" Marcy squeaked whirling around to come face to face with a boy.

The boy was taller then Marcy. He had dirty blond hair, and bright sapphire eyes. He was wearing a red short sleeves shirt, and his pants were sagging slightly.

" Did what hurt?" she asked.

" Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he smirked.

" Wow that's funny," Marcy snorted. " I have used that pick up line before. What else do you got? Are you going to ask me for a map because you got lost in my eyes?"

" Oh, so you don't like pick ups then," he smiled. " How about I go straight to asking you out on a date."

" How about you get out of my face," she growled.

" Someone is grumpy," he chuckled.

" Just leave her alone, Mark," Josh pleaded.

" How about you get lost chump. I am trying to get a date to the dance here," he ordered.

Marcy wasn't pleased with Mark. Sure she shouldn't be angry with the guy, but she just didn't want some guy around her. Marcy wasn't really a girl anyway, so it felt awkward. Mark continued to look Marcy up and down. She was the hottest girl he had ever seen. And when he said hottest that meant out of all the hot girls in the school.

" Listen, here, Mark," Josh warned. " I…

" So how's about it," he grinned. " You and me. Dinner, a movie, kissing."

" Kiss you," she chuckled. " No way."

" Oh, I get it," he nodded. " You don't go out with strangers. How rude of me not to introduce my self."

" How rude of you to bother," Marcy muttered.

" My name is, Mark Shello," he stuck out his hand. " I am the quarter back on the football team. I am the coolest, and most attractive guy in the whole school. Now if you got together with me you could be cool too."

" I am already cool," she declared.

" I forgot to ask you what your name was," he spoke.

" Marcy, Marcy Fifty Miles," she stated.

" Well, I would walk fifty miles just to be your boyfriend," he smiled.

" Cute," she smirked. " But I would run fifty miles to get away from you."

With those words Marcy turned her back on Mark. Josh laughed at Mark, but stopped when he saw he was glaring. The bell signaled they were late. Marcy began to follow Josh.

" I am not giving up on you, Marcy Fifty Miles," he called. " You will be my girlfriend!"

Marcy continued to walk down the school hall. Once they stepped in the homeroom class the bell rang telling the students to head to their first class.

" Strange, Drake, should be in here," Josh glanced around the room. " I know he skips homeroom, but never math class. At least I don't think."

" Maybe he is somewhere you can't see," she suggested.

A teacher stood in front of the class. Her name was Mrs. Patricia. She was the geometry teacher.  
" Now class take out your homework from yesterday," she announced. " Place it on your desk, so I can take it up."

Marcy mentally slapped herself. She didn't do her homework. Yesterday when he was a boy she was at the mall, so she didn't bother to do her homework.

" I didn't do my homework," she whispered to Josh.

" Hey, Marcy, I have never seen you around here before," Josh eyed her suspiciously.

" Oh, um… I…am… new. Yeah I am new here at this high school. I met Megan yesterday at the mall," she lied.

" Strange. I don't remember Megan talking about you, and I don't remember her going to the mall."

" Guess you don't know your sister very well," she shrugged.

" Guess not," Josh thought. "Tell the teacher you are new when she comes around."

When Mrs. Patricia came to Josh and Marcy she told her. That was a mistake because the geometry teacher made her stand up in front of the class.

" Hi I am, Marcy Fifty Miles," she introduced herself.

" Wow, your hot!" a boy yelled.

" And I came from Utah," she nervously stated.

All of the boys were making whistling sounds. Some were cheering and standing on their desk.

" Boys be respectful," Mrs. Patricia demanded.

" Be more respectful to my girlfriend," Mark winked.

" She is your girlfriend?" a boy asked.

" Yes,"

" You get all of the girls,"

" Well, that is what happens when you're the quarter back on the football team, coolest dude in school, and most attractive. The ladies seemed to want you everywhere you go," he laid back in his chair.

" If I recall, Marcy, gave you the cold shoulder in the hallway," Josh smirked making the class laugh.

" That was in the hallway, and now she is warming up to me," he assumed.

" Mark, will you please let Mrs. Fifty Miles finish?"

" Yes, I will Mrs. Patricia," he smiled.

" I have nothing more to say," Marcy lowered her head.

Marcy went back to her seat next to Josh. She really hated being a girl.

" Hey babe," Mark hissed scooting his desk closer to her. " How about I pick you up tomorrow night at eight o'clock."

" No,"

" Why not?"

" Because… I… Have a boyfriend already," she quickly stated.

" Who, " he growled.

" Uh.Uh. Josh!"

" Me? But I …

Mark gave Josh a cold stare. Josh whimpered in his seat.

" We have just gotten together," she rambled. " He is great. And he isn't a quarter back."

She hated to do that to her brother, but she wanted this guy off her back. After all Marcy was really Drake, and Drake liked girls not guys. Josh would understand as soon as she explained. The day went by smoothly except for the fact that the guys in the school were driving Marcy crazy. Everywhere she went they followed. The only place she could be safe was the girl's bathroom.

" That, Marcy, girl is totally stealing all the guys, Mindy," she whispered.

" Definitely, Mary," Mindy whispered back.

" Wait here she comes," Mary responded.

Marcy noticed the other girls glaring at her. She remembered one of the girls though. Her name was Mindy Fay. She was five feet four inches; she had long blonde curly hair, and bright sky blue eyes. She was Drake's last girlfriend before he turned into a girl. She was his last because she wasn't exactly the nicest girl in the school. Any time Drake was around Mindy she would always make him buy her food, and little things like necklaces rings, clothes. Mindy was a demanding lady.

" Hello, Marcy," she greeted.

" Oh, hi," she grinned.

" I see you and Mark, are going out," she smiled.

" Oh no," she shook her head. " He thinks we are, but we aren't."

" Oh really," she grinned. " That is what he is telling everyone else."

" Well, he is lying," Marcy, corrected. " That jerk wont leave me alone."

" Sorry to hear that," she frowned. " You wouldn't mind if I went out with him then."

" No, go ahead, please," she pleaded.

" Mindy, isn't that great," Mary blurted out.

Mindy wasn't pleased she wanted to make sure Marcy was out of the picture, but how. She thought to her self. Maybe she should let Marcy and Mark, go out. She knew Mark would get tired of Marcy quick, so Mindy would be there to replace her.

" Sorry about being, so demanding," she apologized. " I think you and Mark would be great together."

" What!" Marcy and Mary hollered.

" Yes, I think you two were made for each other," she fibbed.

" But, Mindy, I thought…

" Quiet, Mary, now where was I? Oh yes I will help you two get together," she promised.

" Really I don't…

" Of course you do," she smiled.

Mindy pulled Marcy out of the bathroom and headed to Mark's locker. There she waited patiently for him to notice them.

" Mark,"

" Hey, Marcy, and Mindy,"

" Mark, whatever, Marcy said before she was kidding," she assured.

" What about…

" Everything," Mindy interrupted.

" But that isn't true I…

" So, Marcy, you do want to go on a date with me tomorrow night then?" he smirked. " I knew you would come around."

" But I didn't,"

" I'll pick you up at 8:00," he offered. " Where do you live?"

Mindy realized Marcy wasn't going to give up her address, so she told Mark to pick her up at her house.

" Okay see you then, babe," he smiled leaving Marcy speechless.

" Why did you do that?" she hollered.

" You should be thanking me," she informed. " Now this is my address if you don't show up I'll find you."

" You don't know my address," she proudly stated.

" I saw you come with, Josh," she remembered. " So I will just pick you up at Josh and my old boyfriend's house. As much as I hate that guy you probably are friends with the two losers."

" We aren't losers!" she screamed. " I mean they're aren't losers."

" What ever," she rolled her eyes.

Mindy and Mary left Marcy standing by herself. Josh saw Marcy and walked up to her.

" What was that about?" he questioned.

" I think I have a date tomorrow,"

" With who?" he anxiously asked.

" Mark,"

" But…

" I can't back don't besides Mindy wants me too," She frowned.

" Why?" Josh eyed her. " I don't think you need to listen to Mindy."

" I know, but I don't want to look weird," she spoke. " If I didn't want to go out with the supposed hottest guy in school. They might start to think…never mind."

At the end of the school day Marcy headed home with Josh. There she ran upstairs to talk to Megan. She was sitting at her desk talking to someone.

" I know sometimes I wonder about him," she laughed. " He is always there, but never…

" Megan,"

" Hold on, Drake," she waved him away.

" This is important,"

" So is what I want to say to my friend," she inquired.

Marcy pressed the button, which stopped Megan's call. She angrily looked up at her.

" What!" she hollered.

" I think I have a date tomorrow," she shuffled her feet.

" And,"

" I can't go on a date. I am a guy,"

" Easy just don't go on the date,"

" I can't just tell him. I can't go out with you because I am really a boy and…

" Okay I get where you are going with this," she cooled off.

" No, it gets worse my old girlfriend is going to help me get ready," she added.

" Mindy the brat?" she shot up in her chair.

" Yes, no, Megan, do you have to call her that?"

" I do,"

Megan thought about the situation carefully. She began to think the date was going to be a disaster if it didn't go out as planned.

" Well, Drake, I will explain everything before your date. When is it anyway?"

" Tomorrow at 8:00, Megan, I'm scared," she begged. " Can you…

" No, you have to go on the date," she stopped him. " I will explain tomorrow."

" Megan, where is, Drake?" Audrey panicked.

" I don't know mom," she roared.

" Megan, how are we going to explain to mom," she asked.

" We don't. You go on the date tomorrow. Then after we will figure out how this happened," she ordered. " Oh and, Drake. You can't go back to your room."

" Why… oh," she frowned. " Where am I going to sleep?"

" Under my bed," she laughed.

" What?" she screamed. " You are kidding right?"

" No,"

Marcy hid under Megan's bed as the lights went out. He really wished he wasn't a girl now.

" Good night, Megan, wait where is your friend?" she asked.

" She went home,"

" Oh," she smiled. " Good night honey."

When Audrey closed her daughter's door she swore she heard an echo good night directed at her. She shrugged the idea off Megan was the only person in the room. Marcy shivered under the bed.

" Good night, Drake," Megan whispered.

" Night, Megan," she responded.

" Don't worry this will all be fixed," she promised.

Marcy closed her eyes hoping that tomorrow she would wake up a boy again.

* * *

End chapter 2. Please review. 


	3. The date

Pretty Woman

(I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap3 The date

Marcy went through out the whole school day thinking about the date she had at 8:00. She wished something bad would happen to Mark, so the date would be canceled, but so far nothing happened to him in school. Every chance Mark got he would come up to Marcy and remind her about the date. He would blow kisses at her and wink when he walked by.

" I can't stand him," she growled.

" Then why are you going out on a date with him?" Josh asked after geography class.

" You wouldn't understand," she assumed. " I mean how could you?"

" I don't know, but I would like to try," he smiled.

" I know," Marcy grinned.

When the end of the day came Marcy rushed to her house. There she met Megan who was patiently waiting. She nervously walked up the stairs afraid of what Megan was thinking.

" Okay, Drake," she announced. " The date must go as planned. Nothing else will happen to ruin what is supposed to happen."

" So what do you?

" Don't interrupt, Drake," she warned. " First you will act like a lady. No burping, no slouching, no stuffing food in your mouth."

" You really don't expect…

" Important of all," Megan informed. " You must let him kiss you."

" No, Megan, you are aware that I am a boy really right? I mean a boy kissing a boy? Megan that's murder. What if I turn back while we kiss?" he rambled. " It would be a disaster."

" Drake, suck it up!" she hollered. " You are aware if you don't kiss him he is going to think you are…

" Okay, whatever as long as it isn't on the lips,"

Megan glared at her brother. Marcy's eyes widened in horror.

" No, Megan, please. Don't make me do that," she begged.

Josh walked in the room with a quizzical look on.

" Marcy, is asking to borrow my make up and I don't want her to. So she is begging me," she lied.

" I see," Josh spoke then closed the door.

Megan got to work quickly. She brought a dress that she took form her mom's closet earlier. She brought out some shoes too. After she order Marcy to try it on.

" How do I look," she asked nervously after Megan added some make up.

" Well, Drake, you look like one of your old girlfriends," she truthfully explained.

Looking in the mirror she saw a beautiful sight. Too beautiful. She didn't want Mark to fall in love with her more.

" Megan, why did you make me look pretty?" she asked.

" Didn't know you wanted to look ugly," she frowned.

" Never mind,"

There was a knock on Megan's bedroom door. She went to answer it. Josh stood gawking at Marcy. She looked really beautiful. Her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders. She was wearing a red-hot tube dress that showed off her beautiful shoulders. Red lipstick graced her thin lips along with a little blush and eye shadow. All Josh could do was stare.

" Josh, why are you here?" Megan asked.

" Uh well, Mindy, is downstairs," he stuttered.

" Oh great," Marcy mumbled.

Walking past Josh both girls went downstairs to meet up with Mindy. Mindy stood waiting looking at the time every once in a while.

" Marcy, how nice to see you," she grinned. " Come on, we can't keep, Mark, waiting."

Megan watched Marcy walk out the door hoping for the best. Josh just stood there looking out the window watching the girls drive off.

" Josh, what are you looking at?" she asked.

" I was just watching, Marcy, leave," he smiled.

" Um, Josh, please tell me you don't like her," she prayed.

" Well, Megan, can you keep a secret?" he whispered.

She nodded.

" I like her," he confessed. " A lot."

" You're kidding right?"

" No,"

" Oh, Josh,"

" I know we could never be but…

" It is going to stay that way," she interrupted.

Marcy sat on Mindy's couch waiting irritated.

" Guess he isn't coming," she got up.

" Hold on. Haven't you heard of fashionably late?" she laughed.

A loud bell filled the house. Mindy got up and headed to the door. There stood Mark. He was wearing a tight shirt that showed his muscles well, and he wore pants that didn't seem to want to obey the power of a belt. Flowers were in his hand roses to be more specific. When he saw Marcy his jaw dropped to the floor. Slowly he walked over to her afraid she was going to run away.

" You look great," he remarked.

" Thanks," she responded.

" Oh for you," he almost forgot giving her the roses.

" Thanks,"

" You two should hurry, so you don't miss your movie," Mindy hurried them out the door.

Mark opened the door for Marcy so she could climb in. As Mark's car pulled out of the driveway Mindy called up Mary.

" Let the games begin," she grinned evilly.

The car ride to the movie theatre was quiet until Mark began to speak.

" So did you have a boyfriend in Utah?" he asked.

" No, I had girlfriends," she mumbled.

" What?"

" Oh no, no boyfriends," she smiled sheepishly.

" I can't imagine you're so hot," he complimented.

The car slowed to a stop, and Mark opened the door for Marcy making sure she stepped out of the car okay. He locked his car and took her hand leading her inside. Inside the movie theatre he ordered two tickets to a very scary movie called Zombies. Mark bought popcorn and one drink. Marcy looked at him.

" We can share," he smirked.

They entered the dark movie theatre where they saw a lot of other couples around. Choosing their seats they sat down quickly. The movie started loudly. Marcy reached into the popcorn box for some popcorn, but accidentally touched Mark's hand.

" Sorry," she apologized.

" Don't be," he smiled leaning into kiss her.

Marcy screamed.

" Saw something scary on the movie," she smiled.

" Oh," he said relaxing in his chair.

Suddenly popcorn flew out of nowhere hitting Marcy. She looked around to see who did that, but saw no one.

" What?" Mark questioned.

" Nothing,"

More popcorn hit her. She again looked to see who it was, but saw no one. The third time she leaped out of her chair and yelled. Everyone in the theatre told her to be quiet.

" Stop imagining things, no one was throwing popcorn at you," he chuckled. " You are to tense let me fix that."

He leaned over to kiss her. Remembering one of Megan's rules she gave in and let him kiss her. She could feel his tongue slide in her mouth. It felt so disgusting. He held her neck as he deepened the kiss. As much as she hated the kiss she kissed him back. They kissed for a long time until Marcy broke it up.

" Wow," he breathed.

" Yeah wow," she frowned.

" What's wrong?" he asked. " Did I kiss bad?"

" Well…

Wet liquid hit the back of her head. She growled and looked up at who threw the soda. Sitting behind them was Mindy and Mary giggling.

" Oh hey, Marcy?" she calmed her self. " We had no idea you were going to see this movie."

" No idea," Mary mimicked.

After the movie they headed to dinner. Marcy didn't eat anything because she didn't feel hungry. When the check came they left. On their way out they ran into Mindy and Mary.

" Hello, Mark," Mindy waved. " What a coincidence, that we were at the same restaurant."

" Yeah," Marcy glared.

Once they were back in the car Mark didn't start the car. He just sat there thinking.

" What is going on?" she asked.

" Nothing," he grinned.

Marcy noticed the look on Mark's face was a daze. He moved closer to Marcy his eyes twinkling.

" I love you, Marcy," he confessed.

" Mark…I…

Before Marcy could speak a slimy tongue slipped into her mouth. Mark held Marcy tight as they kissed. Moving his hand up and down her back he deepened the kiss even more. He started to kiss her neck now. Rubbing his hand up and down her leg.

" Mark, please stop," she begged feeling uncomfortable.

There was no response as he kept kissing her neck.

" Please stop!" she hollered.

" But…

" Please I want to go home," she pleaded.

" Oh okay,"

Marcy told Mark where to drop her off. When she opened the car door Mark took a hold of her arm.

" What?" she asked.

" I love you," he smiled.

Marcy didn't respond she just ran to her door. Knocking wildly she watched Megan open the door.

" How was it?"

" I don't ever want to see him again," she said.

" That bad?"

" Yes,"

Marcy ran upstairs to Megan's room where she undressed getting into her nightgown. Then she disappeared under Megan's bed.

* * *

End of chapter3. 


	4. Josh's confession

Pretty Woman

(AN: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap4 Josh's confession

" You know what, Megan?" Marcy asked Friday morning.

" What, Drake?" she asked combing her hair.

" I hate being a girl," she frowned.

" That is the seventh time you've said that this morning," she complained.

" I think I understand your pain because I am a girl."

" Oh sorry," she lowered her head.

Megan's mom called them to get ready for school. When the two girls got downstairs they saw a man wearing a golden badge, and a hat. He stood about five feet seven inches.

" Mom, who is that?" Megan asked bewildered.

" It is a nice police officer that is going to look for, Drake," she answered.

" Oh," she frowned.

" Josh," Audrey called for her son.

" Yes, mom," he replied.

" Tell the officers what happened the day he went missing," she commanded.

" My brother went to the mall then came back. We had dinner then went to bed after that he just disappeared," he stated.

" Any windows opened?" the officer asked.

" No sir," he responded.

Josh's father walked in. He too was worried about Drake's disappearance, and was surprised to see an officer standing in the house.

" What did, Drake, do now?" Walter asked.

" Nothing," Audrey replied.

" Does he have a record of running away form home?" the officer asked.

" No, Drake, would never run away form home," she quickly stated. " I don't think he would."

Marcy stood there listening to the officer ask questions. She wished she could just shout out " it's me!" or " I'm right here!" but she decided against it. Megan saw the desperation in his brother's eyes, so she changed the subject by reminding mom they had to go to school.

" You're right dear," she sniffled. " I should take you to school. Maybe, Drake, will be there."

The car drive to school was silent until Josh's mom said bye. Once Marcy stepped on the ground Mark came form behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Hey babe," he whispered in her ear.

" Go away, Mark,"

" You having a bad day?" he smiled. " I can fix that."

" No, you can't,"

" But babe," he pouted.

" I am not your babe," she yelled stomping off.

Marcy ran to catch up with Josh. They both headed to their geometry class. The only thing Marcy paid attention to was the clock. When the time came for them to leave Marcy was the first one out.

" Hey babe,"

" Oh crap," she mumbled. " Hello, Mark."

" Is there a problem?" he asked.

" Yes, I am glad you asked. See the problem is you," she explained. " I don't like you."

" I thought…

" You thought wrong," she interrupted.

" Is there someone else?" he growled.

" No, I just don't like you,"

Mark was outraged. Marcy didn't act this way last night he thought. Maybe it was the Josh dude he assumed. He took a hold of Marcy's arms squeezing them.

" Is there someone else?" he asked again.

" No, I already told you," she squealed.

" Don't lye I know there is someone. Isn't there?" he hollered.

" No, ouch, Mark, let go," she pleaded.

" No one makes a fool at of me?" he yelled. " Hear me."

Marcy nodded.

" Good now let's try this again," he frowned. " Is there someone else?"

" No," she cried.

" You liar!" he screamed.

Mark slapped Marcy across the face. She fell to the floor in shock.

" Now listen to me," he warned. " You tell me who it is now."

" It isn't anyone," she cried. " No one."

Marcy wanted to kick him, but she kept to the ground. Why couldn't she fight back?

" Leave her alone," a voice bellowed.

" Well if it isn't, Josh,"

" Josh," Marcy croaked.

" Don't worry, Marcy, I got this handled,"

" Oh really?" he smirked. " Well this doesn't concern you."

" It does concern a lot of me," he snarled.

Mark laughed silently to him self.

" What's funny?" he asked.

" You think you can beat me?" he chuckled.

" If I have to, Mark,"

" What is the meaning of this?"

" Oh principal Smith," Mark stammered. " We weren't doing anything."

" Good," he smiled.

Mark walked away from the scene the principal walking behind.

" Here take my hand," Josh said.

Marcy took a hold of his hand.

" Thanks, Josh," she smiled. " Well we better get to geography class."

" Wait, Marcy, I have a confession to make," he ordered.

" What?" she gave him a quizzical look.

" I like you," he smiled.

Marcy stood there speechless. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

" I like you a lot," he repeated afraid she didn't hear.

" I heard you," she frowned. " Josh, you're nice guy I think of you as my brother."

" Actually you are my brother," she mumbled. " But I don't…

" Sh," Josh placed his finger on her lips.

He leaned into kiss her. There tongues locked in an interesting battle. Marcy knew this was wrong she had to stop it. Josh didn't notice the nervousness in Marcy. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her in closer. To break the kiss Marcy pushed him back.

" Josh, this is wrong," she frowned. " So very wrong."

" I know I might not be the hottest guy in school or the coolest but…

" No, that isn't it, Josh, I have a confession to make too," she looked at her feet. " I am, Drake."

Josh just looked at Marcy as if she was crazy.

" I have no idea how it happened, but I am," she confessed. " I am your brother."

Josh looked at Marcy then he began to laugh.

" Seriously, Marcy, if you don't like me just tell me," he suggested. " You don't have to make up a story, so you won't hurt my feelings."

" Josh, no joke," she promised. "I am, Drake. I think you might be right about the fortuneteller. Maybe she did this to me. She did after all say I would turn into what I love which is girls, so it all makes sense."

" Marcy," Josh frowned. " Are you okay?"

" Of course I am okay," she yelled. I am Drake and I will prove it to you."

She stomped up to her locker. Turning the dial she press the button and then the locker opened.

" How do you know, Drake's, combination?"

" For the last time I am, Drake,"

" No, that isn't…

"Haven't you noticed that I am always at your house," she explained. " I never go home."

" Well…

" Megan, even knows I am, Drake,"

" That can't be you're a woman," he laughed. " A very hot sexy woman."

" Josh, please believe me,"

" I can't,"

Marcy was so angry.

" We should get to class," he smiled taking her hand.

" No,"

" Come on,"

" Not until you believe me," she pouted.

Marcy thought about what she was going to do. She dragged Josh outside.

" Where are we going?"

" To the mall," she said.

" Why?"

" I have a fortuneteller to talk to,"

When they arrived at the mall Josh wouldn't go in.

" Josh, come on," she begged.

" No, this is skipping class," he refused. " Besides you can come to the mall anytime."

" Josh, you leave me no choice," she frowned.

She gave Josh an unexpected kiss on the lips.

" The mall it is," he grinned opening the door for her.

Marcy picked up her speed. Finally they arrived in front of a tent with the sign outside that read five dollars for your fortune to be told.

" I don't think I want to go in there," he smirked. " Look's like you will have to give me a kiss."

" Nice try," she smiled. " But no."

The two teens walked into the tent.

" Welcome…

" What ever now turn me back," she yelled.

" What are you talking about?" Madame Mist asked.

" Turn me back into a boy," she demanded.

" Drake," she asked.

" Yes,"

The woman began to pack her things in a suitcase. She knew this would happen and she was prepared.

" Sorry I'm closed," she hurried. " Come back in ten years."

" Ten years by then I might have to get married," she whined. " And have kids. I'm a boy. Now help me or I am going to beat you up."

" Marcy, maybe we should leave," he said. " That woman is crazy."

" Crazy? Madame Mist isn't crazy," she hollered.

" I am waiting here," Marcy complained.

" Good now wait a couple more years," she commanded.

" What I …

" Drake, the antidote to turn you back will take ten years to make,"

" Then why did you turn me into a girl?"

" I was angry, and I didn't think it would actually work,"

Josh stood there looking from Marcy to the crazy lady. They were both loony.

" But if you really want to turn back," she offered. " The antidote is located in India. Here is a map."

" How am I going to get there?"

" I don't know," she shrugged. " You should have figured that out before you turned into a girl."

" What? Why I will kill you!" she yelled.

She lunged for the woman, but was caught by Josh.

" Come on, Marcy, don't be mean," he calmed her.

" Yeah listen to your boyfriend," she said.

" He is my brother," she screamed.

" Oh," Madame Mist smiled. " Read the map and you will find the antidote."

A puff of smoke consumed the woman, and when it cleared she was gone.

Macy couldn't believe this. They would have to go all the way to India.

" Josh, I need your help," she begged.

" Do I get another kiss?" he asked.

" No," she roared. " What part of I am your brother don't you understand."

" All of it," he stated. " Fine I'll help. As long as I get to spend time with you."

" Good, now how are we going to do this?" she asked.

" I don't know, Marcy, but I don't think he wants us to,"

" Who?"

" Oh hi Mr. Officer," she smiled.

* * *

End of chapter four. 


	5. Get the antidote or Bust

Pretty Woman

(AN: I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap5 Get the antidote or Bust

The officer stared at the two teens closely. He knew they were skipping class.

" Skipping class?" he asked.

" No sir," Marcy smiled. " We are on a field trip."

" We are?" Josh questioned. " Yes we are."

" I see," he scanned the area. " Where is your teacher?"

" She just left,"

The police officer wasn't amused by the lying teens. He knew they were lying.

" How about you come with me, so we can find your teacher," he offered.

" That wont be necessary," Josh replied. " Because our teacher is over there."

They ran after a lady in a business suit. She had a briefcase in her hand.

" Hey lady pretend to be our teacher and I will give you ten dollars," Josh grinned.

" Okay,"

When the officer came he saw the lady, and believed what the two teens were saying. He left the boy, the girl, and the lady alone.

" Thanks," Marcy smiled.

" You're welcome," she said.

" Now what?" Josh asked.

" How much money do you have?" she asked.

" Eighty dollars,"

" You walk around with that kind of money?" she asked.

" Yes,"

Marcy told him that they were going to take a plane to India. With the money they had they could buy at least two tickets. To be sure they had enough they went back to their house where they got more money. Climbing on a bus they discussed their plan.

" Why are we doing this again?" Josh asked.

" So I can turn back into a boy,"

" Why do you want to be a boy so bad?"

" I miss it,"

Josh stared at Marcy. He stilled didn't believe what she was saying. Maybe Marcy was doing all this just so she could hide her true feelings for him. If that was so Josh needed to make her tell him was she really felt. The bus stopped in front of the airport. There both of them climbed off with their belongings. Walking up to the counter they paid for their ticket then waited for the plane to arrive.

" Hey, Marcy," Josh called.

" Could you call me, Drake, because that is my real name," she pleaded.

" No," he frowned. " Drake is a boy's name."

" Josh, I am a boy,"

Josh decided that Marcy was frustrated, so he would wait to talk to her. Five minutes went by and Marcy got up to go to the bathroom. Once inside she called Megan.

" Hey, Megan, it's me, Drake," she replied. " Josh and I are going to India. Why? To get an antidote. The fortuneteller lady told me…

" All passengers of plane A54 it is time to board," the speaker announced.

" That is our flight, Megan," Marcy smiled. " I'll talk to you later. Oh and cover for us."

Marcy ran out of the bathroom to meet up with Josh. They both got on the plane and found their seats. Once they buckled up they relaxed.

" This is going to be a long ride," Josh sighed.

" Yeah," she responded.

" So how are you?" he asked stupidly.

" Annoyed," she growled.

" Don't be," he smiled putting his hand over hers.

" Josh," she called.

" Yes,"

" Your hand is on mine,"

" Oh sorry I thought…

Marcy knew what was going on. Josh was falling in love with her. And that was going to be a problem later if she didn't fix it. Josh stared at Marcy she was so beautiful, but why was it that she wouldn't like him?

" Marcy,"

" What?"

" Why?"

" Why what?"

" Why can't you love me?"

Marcy frowned.

" Josh, I am your…

" Please don't say brother," he begged. " I have heard that excuse enough. If you don't like me just tell me."

" Josh, I do like you just…

" You do?"

" Yes, but not that way,"

Josh wasn't going to take no for an answer. Call him demanding, but he just felt they were meant for each other. Marcy and Josh. It just flowed. Why Marcy didn't see that he didn't know. How was he to figure out if she liked him or not?

" Josh, hello?"

" Oh, sorry I was just staring into space," he smiled.

" Josh, sorry about…

" Don't worry it all makes sense,"

" I t does?"

" Yes, you are scared that I will reject you," he laughed.

" Reject me?" she glared. " Now why?"

Before she could speak Josh's lips covered hers. A warm feeling filled her heart. Wait? No this was her brother. No way this was wrong. But she liked it. No she couldn't like it. She was a boy and boys don't kiss boys and like it. Unless this meant she was starting to think like a girl. Oh no! That would be terrible.

Josh slipped his tongue father into Marcy's mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He noticed she wasn't stopping the kiss meaning that she liked it. Having the advantage he moved his hand up her leg. Along with that Josh brought Marcy closer to his body to feel more of her warmth. Her steady breathing soothed him. Josh closed his eyes he loved this so much. And he bet Marcy did too.

Marcy was shocked. She liked that Josh was kissing her. That was wrong. Marcy was really Drake, and Drake was a boy who liked girls. Not guys. Her brain was telling her to stop but her heart was saying enjoy every minute. When they finally broke up the kiss they both were breathing deeply.

" Wow," Marcy breathed.

" Was I bad?" he asked.

" No, you were good," she smiled.

" See I am not, so bad," he grinned proudly.

" Josh, I love you," she sighed.

Hold up. Did she say she loved him? Now her life was over. She can't love him. She is a boy. What was wrong with her? This girl's body was messing him up. Josh leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

" I know this is sudden, but will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

This was the part when she was going to say absolutely positively no.

" Josh, I'd love too," she giggled.

He placed a ring on her finger. It looked like it was picked out of a cereal box.

Marcy was doomed. How could she say yes? And giggle. That was it she was losing her mind.

(AN: This means Drake is talking to his girl self.)

* * *

Drake sat in a chair staring at him as a girl. He was disappointed. Sure he was pretty, but that wasn't the point. 

" Listen hear girl I mean me," he yelled. " You can't love Josh, he is our brother, and you are really a boy."

" But he is cute," she giggled. " And he loves me."

" So?" he slapped him self on the forehead.

" It is disgusting," he warned. " I mean I can't sit here and watch myself make out with my brother. It is wrong."

The girl glared at him.

" You can't stop me," she smirked. " There is nothing you can do."

" When I get the antidote,"

" It is if I let you get the antidote,"

" You wouldn't," he said.

" I would," she smiled. " Josh is great. I don't' know why I didn't see it before."

Drake looked at him self. His girl self. She was crazy if she thought she could be Josh's girlfriend.

" What's wrong, Drake," she laughed. " You can't handle the fact that you are truly in love with your brother."

" I am not," he yelled. " You are."

" I know," she smiled.

" How can you kiss him, and not feel wrong?" he stared.

" Easy," she chuckled. " I am a girl."

" No, you aren't,"

" Josh, is the best thing that ever happened to me, us, and I am not going to ruin it," she explained. " We make, Josh, so happy. If we mess that up he will be sad. So how about you shut up, and let me make him feel good."

Drake got out of his chair and stomped over to him self. He knew he was going crazy. He just hoped that Josh was listening to his conversation.

" You better break up with him now," he warned.

" Why?"

" Why?" he screamed. " You are a boy. A man who loves girls."

" We don't have to be a boy anymore. If we don't get the antidote we can stay a girl."

" We are going to get the antidote," he promised.

" Why? If we do that we will break, Josh's heart," she grinned. " Anyway he is such a good kisser. They way his tongue slides down into your throat…

" Stop it," Drake covered his ears.

" He wraps his arms around you tightly pulling you closer. Drake, Josh wants you, and I am not going to let…

" You're sick," he frowned. " Josh, is my brother and I am not going to stand back and watch you get buddy buddy…

" I think you have no choice," she smirked. " Good bye Drake."

The girl disappeared leaving Drake alone in the dark part of his mind. He had to stop that girl or she was going to ruin his life.

* * *

Josh watched Marcy sleep peacefully. She looked like an angel. She was his angel. She stirred slightly making muffled grunting sounds. Opening her eyes she saw Josh, and smiled. Josh smiled back. Marcy was happy Josh was her boyfriend. 

" Are we there yet?" she yawned.

" No, four more hours," he frowned. " Are you hungry."

" No, I'm fine," she smiled.

Looking outside she saw clouds pass by like they were racing. She smiled at the blue sky. Her heart felt, so warm. There was a movie playing, but she didn't care.

" Marcy, I love you," Josh smiled.

Marcy opened her mouth to reply, but her words were lost.

(An: Drake is talking to his girl self.)

* * *

The girl glared at Drake.

" What gives?" she asked.

" I can't have you saying those three words,"

" I love you,"

" Bingo!"

The girl was furious. Drake was ruining everything. She got out of her chair and lunged at Drake. Slowly he moved out of the way making her fall flat on her face.

" See if you say those words he will fall in love with you more," Drake informed. " And we can't have that."

" Drake, I told you to leave me alone," she warned. " Why can't…

" I don't want to hurt my brothers feelings," he sighed.

" When you turn back into a boy you will hurt his feelings," she corrected. " So don't. Be there for him."

Drake didn't think about that. If he turned back into a boy again Josh would be heart broken. But Drake just couldn't handle being a girl it was so weird.

" Well, Drake, I sense you are thinking about what I said," she guessed.

" Yes, but I can't stay a girl," he frowned. " I don't feel right."

The girl stood in front of Drake. She had an understanding look on her face.

" Drake, it might take a while for you to get use to it," she placed her hand on his shoulder. " But just think. Josh is your boyfriend and is there to make you feel special."

Drake pondered for a minute he did feel special when he was with Josh, but wait was he agreeing with himself?

" I can see it now," she mused. "In the future we will probably be married to Josh. With kids."

" Married? Kids?" Drake realized where the conversation was going.

" There is going to be no wedding and no kids. Because I am turning back into a girl…

" Listen to you self ramble," she laughed. " You know and I know that you like him."

" Like my brother? Yeah as a brother, but that is it,"

" You like him more," she assumed. " After all you did let him kiss you, and twice."

" That was you!" he shouted. " It was all you."

" You could have stopped me," she argued. " Just admit it. You like your brother and his kisses."

" Well, the only thing I will admit is that you are crazy," he grumbled.

" Don't you mean that you are crazy?" she corrected.

" No, stop kissing him," Drake pleaded. " How do you think I feel?"

" Good,"

" No! Bad real bad,"

* * *

Josh watched Marcy curiously. She just sat there staring into nothing. Was she thinking about if she loved him or not? He reached out to make sure she was okay. Suddenly she shook her head and started to back away from him.

" Marcy, are you okay?" he asked.

" Yes," she smiled. " I was just thinking."

" About what?" he questioned.

" Nothing," she laughed. " I think I am hungry now."

" Oh," he grinned.

Hurriedly he ordered a flight attendant to get some food for his girlfriend. Quickly food was placed in front of Marcy. Thanking the woman she began to pick at her lunch. So many questions were floating around in her head. Did she like her brother? Or was it the girl in him that liked him? Boy was she confused. Once in a while Marcy took a quick glimpse of Josh. Were they meant to be?

" Marcy, good news," he smirked. " We have only two more hours till landing."

" That is good news," she sighed. " Soon I will be able to stretch my legs."

Marcy felt her eyes falling and decided she would sleep. Resting back in her seat she let her eyes close. When she woke up she felt a strong arm around her. Josh was sleeping too and his arm was around her. Slowly she transferred his arm to another place. Out the window there was nothing but darkness with a few bright stars dotting the ground.

" One hour to landing," the pilot announced.

" Good," Marcy yawned.

Marcy spent her whole hour questioning herself, mainly her heart. She was so frustrated with her self. Why did she have to have theses sort of strange feelings? The sparkling stars began to look more like small cities. Excitement filled her as she thought about landing. She knew she would have to call Megan when they landed completely on the ground. Soon the plane rumbled as it touched the crumbly landing space.

The seatbelt sign stayed on even when the plane was safely on the land. Many of the other passengers were already checking on their luggage above. Parents who too were trying to wake up them selves awakened little children. Everyone shared the same feeling of tiredness. Finally the seatbelt sign blinked twice before it went off for good. Marcy lightly nudged Josh, but got a grunt from the boy's mouth. Again she shoved him, but he only asked for five more minutes. Leaning over she whispered something in his ear, and he shot up at once.

" Really!" he asked.

" No," she groaned. " Now let's go."

The two teens exited the plane hoping they would return soon. The pilots waved to all the leaving passengers. A large sign stood outside the long narrow passage. **WELCOME TO INDIA.** Breathing deeply Marcy stretched her still sleepy legs. Other people were running up to their family members, and some were just on the trip alone. Reaching in her pocket Marcy pulled out her cell phone only to be disappointed by no service.

" No service," Marcy grimaced. " We are going to have to make a long distance call."

Josh nodded slowly.

Quickly Josh and Marcy found a hotel room in the international airport. When they got a room they were pleased by the accommodations. There were two olive green couches and one olive green chair. A kitchen was to their right with a table and fridge. There was only one room and they couldn't afford to get another suite. Josh flopped onto the bed. Sitting up he patted a spot beside him for Marcy to sit down.

" Remember, Josh, we are here on a mission not vacation," she warned.

" Still we should make this last," he smiled.

Taking the open spot next to Josh she felt better.

" So are we still looking for an antidote?" he asked.

" Yes,"

Josh frowned slightly then grinned evilly. He was alone with the hottest girl in school. He could make this work for him. Sneakily he snaked his arms around Marcy's waist and pulled her down into the bed. Now she was lying beside him. With swift movement he raised his body above her.

" Josh…

Josh's lips covered hers as they both began to kiss. A tongue tried to force it way down Marcy's throat. Groaning slightly Marcy wrapped her arms around Josh's neck. A new target was in Josh's mind as he moved his mouth to Marcy's neck. She could feel his wet warm tongue gliding over her neck. She held onto Josh's neck afraid he would stop. Josh began to nibble slightly on Marcy's neck. He then moved back to Marcy's mouth where he held her tongue prisoner. Marcy's hands traveled through Josh's hair. A cold hand slithered up Marcy's blouse daring to go above her stomach into an area that she didn't want him to touch. Casually she lifted her hands to push him off.

" Josh, we should go to bed," she suggested.

" We are in bed," he smiled.

" When I said we should go to bed I mean you head to the couch and I stay here," she explained.

" Oh," he frowned. " Why?"

" I am not going to answer that question," she snarled. " Just go."

Looking toward the door Josh frowned but got off the bed and headed the door. Marcy undressed putting on her nightgown then went to bed. The next morning she trudged toward the bathroom where she went to take a shower. Warm water slid down her body as she reached for the soap. Turning off the faucet she headed outside to dry. Opening her suitcase she found shorts and a blue tight shirt. At the mirror she put her hair in a ponytail.

Slipping on sandals she put some chap stick on her lips. A sweet aroma filled her nose as she followed it she saw Josh eating pancakes.

" What some?" he offered.

Nodding she took her seat next to him.

" Can you believe room service is free here?" he explained. " No charge."

When everything was thrown away they both went out the door. Stepping out of the airport warm air surrounded them. Children scattered the area, and a monkey or two crossed in front of them.

" This place is great," Marcy grinned.

Marcy took Josh's hand and they both ran down the road. Merchants stood on either side of the road trying to sell their product. Looking around Marcy tried to find someone who knew India backwards and forwards. Finally Marcy saw a man advertising a tour of India.

" Tour of India fifty dollars a person!" he shouted.

" Let's do that, Josh," she begged. " It looks like fun."  
Josh dug into his pocket searching for his cash. He pulled out a hundred dollars and proudly walked over to the man. Giving him the money he received a receipt. The man directed them to and old brown bus filled with five to ten people. Climbing onto the bus they found their seat in the back. A tall man wearing a long shirt and pants sat next to Marcy. A cloth covered his mouth only showing his bright blue eyes. A hat sat on his head showing no hair. During the tour the man stared at Marcy.

" Josh, that man wont stop looking at me," she whispered. " He is creeping me out."

" Hey sir," Josh called. " Could you stop looking at my girlfriend?"

" Your girlfriend?" the man questioned raising an eyebrow. " You must mean my girlfriend."

Marcy glared at the man as if he was crazy. Confidently the man turned to look at Marcy. His hand stretched out ad caressed her cheek. Slapping it away Marcy fumed.

" Sorry sir, but I don't know you," she glared.

" Babe, how could you forget me," he laughed touching her hair.

" Sorry sir, but I think you should find somewhere else to sit," Marcy suggested.

" Listen to my girlfriend,"

The man ignored Josh and pulled Marcy into kiss her.

" Excuse me!" she hollered.

The man chuckled to him self-removing his hat and the cloth around his mouth. Marcy's mouth dropped and Josh growled. Thinking to her self she thought this was just perfect.

" Remember me your boyfriend?" he grinned.

* * *

End of chapter five. 


	6. Two angry men and an attractive woman

Pretty Woman

(AN: I don't own Drake And Josh. Thank you all my reviewers.)

Chap6 Two angry men and an attractive woman

Marcy didn't move she just sat staring at the boy before him. How did he get to India? How did he even know they were here?

" Mark?" Josh sneered. " What are you doing here?"

" I couldn't leave you to take my girlfriend on a adventure," he smirked.

" I am not your girlfriend!" she yelled.

Mark chuckled to him self. He put his arm around Marcy's neck. She placed his arm somewhere else.

" And, Josh, is your what? Boyfriend," he stated.

" Yes, he is," she grinned. " He is a way better boyfriend then you."

" Oh really?" he smiled. " How?"

" I don't have to explain," she snorted.

Shaking his head Mark pitied Marcy. She clearly was confused. How could Josh be a better boyfriend then him? The girls he had gone out before her loved him even after he broke their heart. Marcy was different from the other girls.

" How did you know we were here?" Josh demanded.

" I followed you to the mall," he sat back. " I heard you talking about going to India. And I thought that Josh is so dead for stealing my girlfriend."

Josh looked like he was about to punch Mark's face in. The bus slowed to a stop in front of a store. The driver announced they were going to stop for twenty minutes and that no one should be late or they would miss the bus. Marcy entered the store with Josh with Mark trailing close behind. Inside the shop was simple. A souvenir section stood on the left and a grocery section stood on the right. The cashier was in the middle of the small market.

" How about this," Mark began. " Marcy and I become boyfriend and girlfriend."

" What do I get?" Josh asked.

" The honor of living," he explained.

" Why wouldn't I have the honor of living?" Josh questioned.

" See if you don't give me back my girlfriend," he clenched his fists. " I would beat you to a pulp. And there would be no more of you for Marcy to go out with."

" Is that a threat?" he asked.

" Want to find out?" Mark warned.

" Guys don't fight," Marcy pleaded.

Mark smiled at Marcy. He decided he wouldn't hurt Josh just for her. He wrapped his arm around her small waist. Josh shook with anger. No one was allowed to touch his girlfriend.

" Josh, don't get mad," Marcy begged moving Mark's arm.

" That's it you- me- outside," he ordered. " It is on."

Mark and Josh exited the small shop. Marcy ran out clinging to Josh begging him to stop. He brushed her aside getting into a fighting stance. Laughing Mark swung his fist into Josh's face. Stumbling back Josh lunged at Mark pushing him over. They wrestled on the ground. A crowd of people began to swarm around the fight like bees.

" Fight! Fight!" they hollered.

" Josh, Mark stop!" she commanded.

A foot kicked Josh in the face. Blood escaped is nose. The crowd surrounding the fight began to disperse. Marcy didn't notice the people leaving she was worried about the boys wrestling on the ground. Suddenly there was a low grumbling sound. It sounded like the bus. Wait the bus!

" Wait come back!" she yelled. " Don't' leave me with those two."

The driver didn't notice Marcy running behind. A boy in the back of the bus saw the woman and thought she was talking to him. So he wrote his number on the back bus window.

" No," she breathed looking back to the two boys still fighting. " No!"

Getting down on her knees she cried. Then she got up wiped tears away from her eyes. Turning she stomped over to the two boys. Her face was a bright salmon color. Her hair bounced as she walked up to them.

" **STOP!**" she roared.

The two boys looked up at Marcy who was breathing rapidly.

" Marcy, what is your problem?" they asked.

" What is my problem!" she hollered. " The bus is gone."

" Oh no the bus," they looked at each other.

" This is all your fault," Mark argued.

" No it is yours," Josh replied.

Marcy stood there watching Mark and Josh fight. She was tired and hungry and they weren't helping.

" Listen," she ordered. " I can fix that."

Waltzing up to Josh she looked him straight in the eyes.

" We are over," she screamed.

" What?" he whimpered.

" We can't be!" she yelled. " I am your brother. And I am tired of you and Mark fighting over me."

" But…

" Oh, Josh, see I told you she likes me. Who doesn't I am the quarter back on the foot ball team and…

" And you," she glared. " I don't like you either. So you can shut up. Both of you. Now we need have to find someone to take us the rest of the way."

Marcy walked into the store and strutted up to the cashier.

" Do you know where I can find this place?" she asked pointing on the place on the map.

" Oh no I can't tell you," he shook his head. " That place is very bad. Very bad. Very, very, bad."

" I don't care!" she screamed taking a hold of the man's shirt. " Tell me."

" If you give me a kiss," he smirked.

Yelling with fury she punched the man out.

" Guess we have to find it our self," she growled.

" Marcy, are you okay?" Mark asked.

Marcy strolled up to Mark telling him to get closer.

" **NO I AM NOT. I HAVE TO FIND AN ANTIDOTE TO TURN ME BACK INTO A BOY. AND BOTH OF YOU DOOFS AREN'T HELPING!**" She yelled in his ear.

Josh laughed at Mark who was holding his ears. Marcy walked up to Josh.

" **DO YOU THINK THAT IS FUNNY?"**

Josh shook his head no.

Marcy exited the store holding the map. They headed down the right side of the road. Josh and Mark followed closely behind.

" Do we know where we are going?" Mark asked.

Stopping in her tracks Marcy whirled around. Mark then regretted asking the question.

" Oh, Mark, that is a good question," she giggled.

" Man that is a relief," he sighed.

" **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CUTE BY ASKING THAT QUESTION? BECAUSE YOU AREN'T**!** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ASK THAT QUESTION!"**

" Sorry," he bowed his head.

" You should be," she huffed turning around.

They continued down the road until they came to a sign. That read **Neap.**

Looking on the map she figured out they were getting close if they could keeping going straight they would probably get there the next day. She felt a little better. Twenty minutes went by as they walked down the road.

" I am so tired," Marcy complained.

Mark walked up to Marcy and picked her up. She hit his back wanting him to put her down.

" I don't mind,' he smiled. " Really."

" I don't car if you don't mind," she growled. " Get me down."

Obeying her request he placed her on the ground. The weather was steaming hot. Sweat ran down everyone's face. They saw a pool near by and ran toward it. There was a small house next to it. Knocking on the door they realized it was a store.

" Excuse me," Marcy called entering the store.

Out of nowhere a man ran up with a measuring tape and measured Macy along with Josh and Mark.

" Your bathing suits will be ready in three… two….

A woman ran out of the back holding swimming suits. Josh didn't want to wear one because he didn't trust the pool. For all he knew it could be a mirage, and if it wasn't he still didn't trust it. Mark grabbed one and changed in a room. Marcy too wore one. After paying the man they jumped into the pool. Climbing out water dripped off of Marcy's body. Her bathing suit was blue and two pieced. Mark and Josh stood there staring.

" That's it!" she shouted. " I am changing."

" No, don't ,you look hot!" Mark whistled.

" I agree," Josh nodded.

" Which is why I should change," she frowned.

Mark caught her in his arms and stared down at her body. Blushing he wasn't paying attention when she told him to let go. Struggling she tried to wriggle out of Mark's grasp.

" You have a nice body," he complimented.

" Thank you," she smiled. " Hey, Mark."

" Yes,"

" **Let go! Now! Or I'll kick your…**

" Okay," he interrupted. " Let's keep this pg."

Marcy pushed Mark away and ran off to change. When she was back in her own clothes they were still staring.

" Stop it," she shouted.

Quickly they got up and followed her down the road.

" Hey, Josh, so how was it having a room alone with hottie?" he asked.

" Well, we kissed for two hours," he proudly stated. " I even got my hand up her shirt. I would have gone father but…

" Are you both talking about me?" she questioned.

" Of course not," they promised.

Marcy knew they were talking about her, but she ignored it because she was going to pay them back. Somehow. Up ahead there was a hotel. They got a room and relaxed. Marcy decided to take a shower. She then grinned evilly.

" Hey guys I can't work my shower can you come help?" she hollered.

Josh and Mark heard her voice and ran to the bathroom.

" Yes, Marcy,"

" I'm over here not wearing any clothes on," she announced.

Mark and Josh blushed covering their face but peeked through their fingers. Quickly Marcy filled a bucket with water and threw it at them. Not seeing the water coming they were drenched and slipped on the water making them fall out of the bathroom.

" That is what you get for being perverted!" she screamed closing the door.

" Ouch," they rubbed their heads.

When it came time to go to bed Marcy got the room by her self, and the boys had to fight for the couch.

" I am getting the couch," Josh declared.

" Who died and made you couch king?' Mark asked.

" No one, but I still get the couch," he answered.

" Fine I'll go sleep with Marcy," he smirked.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you," he frowned.

" Oh shut up,"

Mark headed to the room, and opened the door. Inside Marcy slept peacefully in the huge bed. Smiling he tiptoed to the place where Marcy was sleeping. Slowly he eased him self under the snug covers. Steadily Mark pushed his body closer to Marcy who was now sleeping on her side. Wrapping his arms around Marcy's body he fell asleep. Her body felt so warm.

Marcy felt the warmth of the body wrapped around her. Feeling around she discovered a muscular body next to her. Instead of screaming she decided she would do something better. Seems like Mark thought he could sneak into bed with her. She took his hands and moved them up and down her body. First she was going to lead him on then she was going to explode at him. Mark began to smile and moved his hand up Marcy's gown. Ignoring it Marcy waited to act.

" Mark,"

" Hmm," he moaned.

" I love you," she lied.

" Really," he grinned his hand traveling farther up her gown.

" Yes," she groaned. " I love you so much I am going to kill you."

" What!" he hollered shooting up in bed.

" You heard me," she yawned. " I love it that you are touching me. I love it

so much I want you to die."

" Uh…

" So, guess what?" she turned in bed to look at him. " Touch me again."

" Huh?"

" I dare you," she licked her lips.

" Okay," he smiled reaching to touch her stomach.

When his hand landed on her stomach Marcy grinned. He was dead. Mark thought she was going to explode on him for touching her, but he decided he guessed wrong. Lying back down in bed he continued to rub Marcy's stomach. Marcy counted in her head.

" Mark, you know I was being sarcastic," she grinned evilly.

" What?' he asked kissing her neck.

" **HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TOUCH ME! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT? YOU THINK YOU ARE ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY BODY. WELL YOU AREN'T. AND YOU WILL PAY!" **she yelled jumping onto Mark.

" I – but-

" **NO BUTS!**" She hollered.

She punched Mark in the stomach then aimed at his face. He screamed in horror as he was bombarded with punches. He pleaded with her to stop, but she showed no mercy. Josh woke up startled by the screaming. Jumping off the couch he saw Marcy onto of Mark beating him up senseless. He stood admiring how Marcy was beating Mark up. Quickly he rushed over to Marcy and ripped her off of the boy.

" What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

" She attacked me," Mark shook blood dripping down his nose.

" Mark, I told you not to go into this room," he frowned.

" Josh, let go of me," she remarked.

" Oh sorry," he apologized placing Marcy on the floor.

" Now both of you apologize," he demanded. " And hug."

" Sorry," they said and hugged each other.

Mark held onto Marcy tight moving his hand up and down her leg. Marcy punched Mark in the stomach. Doubling over in pain he crumbled to the ground.

" No one messes with me," she grinned.

" That works," Josh shrugged.

Josh dragged Mark out of Marcy's room saying goodnight. Then they all went to bed.

* * *

End chapter 6. 


	7. The cave of lost Shoes

Pretty Woman

(An: I don't own Drake and Josh. I want to give thanks to one of my continuous readers, DrakeFan. Thanks for all the reviews you are the best.)

Chap7 The cave of lost Shoes

Rays of golden light brightened Marcy's room. Slowly she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Turning the knob the warm water fell onto her back. Reaching for shampoo she washed her hair. She felt today was going to be an excellent day starting with this morning. She placed on a short jeans skirt accompanied with a tight tank top. Combing her hair she decided to leave it down. She placed white eye shadow on her eyelids. And put cherry gloss on her lips. Admiring her work she smiled at how well she did for a boy.

Finally flip flops slipped onto her slender feet. She was ready to greet the day. When she entered the small living room with kitchen she noticed Josh and Mark sitting at a table. They both looked up to see Marcy and they just stopped.

" Good morning," she greeted.

Crazily Mark ran up to her getting down on one knee.

" Merry me," he pleaded. " I can be a good husband. I promise better then one Josh would every be."

" Hey,"

" Oh and I would take you anywhere you want and…

" Eww! No way sicko," she commented. " I don't think so."

" But, I …

" No, now we have to get going," she commanded.

" What about breakfast?" Josh asked.

" What about it?" she repeated.

Josh didn't respond. Marcy opened the door the map in her hand and her bag in the other. Gracefully she glided down the hall and into the elevator. Pressing the designated button for the lobby she waited for the doors to open. Stepping into the lobby she rushed to the check out counter. Afterwards she strolled out the door.

" Why are you so happy today?" Josh asked as they walked on the right side of the dusty dirt road.

" Because my wish will come true," she proudly stated with a twinkle in her eye.

" The wish of you and me being married," Mark added.

" You wish," she snorted. " I mean the wish of…

Before she could finish her sentence her head collided with a hard surface. Rubbing her head she grinned seeing the sign.

" We are here?" she announced. " The cave of lost shoes."

" Lost shoes?" Josh whimpered. " Sounds scary."

" Scary it is just shoes," Mark laughed.

Ignoring both of the boys Marcy climbed in. Tattered torn shoes were scattered throughout the whole cave as they went deeper into the darkness.

" Marcy, how did the shoes get here?" Josh questioned. " I mean why are they here?"

" Legend says that these shoes belong to the lost people of Rain City," she explained. " It says so right next the name on the map."

" What happened to them?" Josh shook.

" No one knows," she continued. " Some think they left their shoes and went to join the Indians. Others think that they didn't like their shoes, and decided to leave them in this cave."

Marcy turned around to look at Josh.

" And some say that they were eaten alive by a terrible beast," she whispered. " Only their shoes remaining."

She then turned around and continued to stroll in the dark cave until they couldn't see.

" It is so dark I am scared," Josh whined.

Mark brought out a flashlight turning it on.

" Mark where did you get that?" Marcy asked.

" A nice man gave it to me?" he smiled.

" A nice man," Marcy asked.

" That man over there?" Mark pointed ahead.

There stood an old man with white and gray hair. He had gray eyes and a wrinkled face. Josh leaped two feet into the air screaming bloody murder. Mark only jumped, but didn't make a sound.

" Hello sir, I, we were just wondering if you knew where…

" Quiet young child," he smiled. "I know what you are seeking."

" How…

" Follow me,"

Everyone followed the strange man through the cold musty cave. He led them to the outside of the cave. On the other side was bright green grass and huge tall trees. He pointed ahead, but didn't say a word.

" I know he is a ghost I know it," Josh panicked.

Marcy turned to thank the man, but no one was there. Shrugging she walked through the bright green grass.

" I wish I could call, Megan," she sighed.

Suddenly a telephone booth shot out of the ground. Quickly Marcy headed inside to call Megan.

" Hey, Megan how is…oh mom and dad are starting to wonder? When are we getting back? I am not sure and…Sure okay. I promise," she concluded.

Hanging up the phone the telephone booth disappeared. Mark and Josh were bewildered about what occurred in front of their eyes.

" That was…

" Amazing," Mark interrupted Josh. " It is like all your wishes come true here."

" Yep," Marcy nodded.

" I wish, Marcy, was my girlfriend," he yelled.

Marcy turned to look at Mark.

" Mark, this place only makes realistic wishes come true," she explained. " It doesn't make fantasies turn into reality."

" Rats!"

There was a huge tree standing before them. It had long braches with lots of green healthy leaves. Marcy gazed at the beauty in front of her. She felt happy just looking at the tree.

" I have a feeling this is the place," Marcy proudly exclaimed. " Right here in front of me."

" What me?" Mark asked.

" Not you,"

" You were looking at me when you said it," he grinned. " Does this mean you like me?"

" No, it means you are a idiot," she hollered. " I can't believe you think that I was talking about you. I was talking about the tree."

" Oh, so you don't like me," Mark frowned.

" She likes me," Josh smiled.

" Dude, if she doesn't like me then she defiantly doesn't like you," Mark explained.

" What are you trying to say?"

" You are smart figure it out," Josh commanded.

Marcy ignored the two bickering boys and walked up to the tree. Looking up at the large tree she wondered what to do. The ground beneath her began to rumble and she could feel the air pressure change. Suddenly she dropped through the grass.

Both boys stopped fighting and stared at where Marcy used to be. Mark fell on down on both knees.

" No!" he roared. " Marcy! Come back to me. Come back."

He banged his clenched fists on the solid earth.

" Guys!" a faint voice bellowed. " I'm down here."

" Marcy," Mark commented looking up from the ground.

Josh walked over to where Marcy was and fell through the grass abruptly.

" Josh, no!" he cried. " Wait, Josh, is gone that means I have, Marcy all to my self."

A certain calm swept over him then he realized something.

" Wait, Marcy, is gone so that doesn't matter," he realized. " No all of my dreams are gone down into the earth. Why? Why?"

" Mark, you jock!" Josh screamed. " We are down here!"

" It is almost like I can here them now," he mused.

" You can," Marcy yelled. " Because we are down here."

Curious Mark walked over to where the noise was coming from. Just like the others he dropped but strangely he held on tight to the ground. With all the strength he kept his grip on the grass. Sadly he could hold on no more, so he let go crashing onto a hard solid surface.

" Where are we?" Marcy asked.

" I don't know, but we aren't in Kansas anymore," Mark announced.

* * *

End chapter seven read and review. 


	8. Follow the Yellow Arrows

Pretty Woman

(AN: Thank you all of my reviewers. I don't own Drake and Josh.)

Chap8 Follow the yellow arrows.

Marcy and Josh glared at Mark.

" What we aren't in Kansas anymore," Mark stated again.

" We never were in Kansas," Josh corrected.

" I know that is why we aren't in Kansas anymore," Mark smiled.

Marcy glanced around the area. It was dark and smelled of burned trees. Up ahead she saw a fading glow. Slowly she followed it.

" Mark, you are an idiot," Josh whispered. " We were never in Kansas to start with."

" How do you know?" he grinned.

" Shut up!"

" Quiet guys," Marcy hushed.

There was a huge sparkling sign that said follow the yellow arrows. So that is what they did.

" Follow the yellow arrows," Marcy announced.

" Follow the yellow arrows," Josh repeated.

" Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. Follow follow follow follow follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick follow the yellow brick follow the yellow brick follow the yellow brick road. We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz.," Mark sang.

Marcy glared at Mark.

" What?" he asked.

" I am not going to ask," she said.

The fading glow began to brighten as they followed the arrows. Marcy could feel that they were close.

" Marcy, where are we going?" Mark asked.

" I'll tell you when we get there," she answered.

" Then what is the point?" he asked.

Thinking back she couldn't believe she went out with the guy. But then again she had no choice. The arrows stopped at a door. Reaching out Marcy turned the knob. There were candles everywhere and in the middle of the room there was a small vial sitting in the middle of the table. Getting closer Marcy smiled. This was it. Taking the glass tube in her hand she giggled. She could feel the magic run into her fingers.

" This is it guys," she grinned. " Everything will be back to normal soon."

" What?" Josh questioned. " Marcy, are you okay? Maybe we should go back home."

" Wait after I drink this," she promised.

Before she could drink the liquid it was gone. Mark smiled victoriously.

" No girlfriend of mine is going to get poisoned," he smirked.

" Mark, give that back," she begged. " I need it."

" Why?"

" Because it is very important to me,"

" Why?"

" Because,"

Mark looked at the liquid and smiled this could get him somewhere.

" Give me something and I might give it back,"

" What do you want?"

" I don't know if I really want to give you this test tube,"

" Anything, you name it,"

" I want a kiss,"

" Okay,"

" On the lips,"

Marcy froze. No way was he going to give Mark a kiss. She could feel her left eye twitch.

" Sure,"

" What!" Josh shrieked.

Marcy strolled up to Mark taking the vial.

" Not until the kiss," he smiled stuffing the liquid in his pocket.

" Fine," she growled.

Mark grabbed Marcy up into what was going to be the most intense kisses every. While Mark was shoving his tongue down Marcy's throat the vial was taken. After the kiss Mark was breathing happily and Marcy was gagging.

" Now that I gave you a kiss give me the antidote,"

" I don't have it," he said searching in his pocket.

" What?"

" I don't have it,"

Marcy searched all Mark's pockets, but couldn't find the vial.

" Idiot!" she screamed. " That could have been my chance."

" Your chance to what?" he asked.

" To be turned back into a boy again," she explained.

" Huh?"

There was a loud thud from behind them. Spinning around Marcy came face to face with an old woman.

" Who are you?" she asked.

" I am Ma- I am Drake," she smiled.

" I see a man turned into a woman," she frowned. " Here drink this."

The vial was placed into her hand. Opening the top she emptied the liquid into her mouth. Swirling purple clouds surrounded her. When the clouds were gone Mark fainted and Josh glared.

" Hi guys," a low voice greeted.

* * *

The old woman handed Drake the mirror. His reflection was wonderful he was a man again.

" Yes!" he shouted.

" Drake? How?" Josh questioned.

" Hey, Josh, well remember the pretty girl that told you that she was your brother?"

Josh nodded.

" That pretty girl was sadly me," he answered.

" What? No way you?" Josh stammered.

" How do you explain me showing up out of nowhere?"

Josh thought real hard. He didn't want to believe that pretty girl was his brother. That meant he practically was kissing his brother.

" Thanks," Drake turned to thank the woman.

" No, problem," she grinned.

" It will take forever to get home," Drake complained.

" Take that door over there and you will be home," she promised.

Drake looked to his astonished brother. Then he looked toward the door to home.

" Josh, wake, Mark, up we have to go," he ordered.

Josh obeyed, but still kept his eyes on Drake.

" Where's Marcy?" Mark asked.

Drake ignored him and they headed to the door. Opening it up they walked right into a kitchen. No one was home.

" We're home," Drake shouted out.

" I think I need to go up stairs and do some long thinking," Josh said.

" I am really confused," Mark replied.

" Well, be confused somewhere else like out there," Drake answered opening the door and shoving him outside.

Drake climbed up the stairs to his room. Boy was he tired.

" Hey, Josh," Drake greeted slumping onto the couch.

" Okay, I don't know what just happened, but I am going to forget it ever happened," he declared.

" Fine by me," Drake responded strumming on his guitar. " Fine by me."

Drake laughed to himself.

" You just don't want to admit I was pretty hot for a girl," Drake mumbled.

" What?" Josh questioned.

" Never mind," he chuckled.

Drake was happy that his was a boy again. He learned something important and that was never get a fortuneteller mad because you never know what she is going to throw at you.

**

* * *

****THE END.**

How did you like it?


End file.
